Vampires (Modern)
This articles concerns modern Vampires as found on Earth from 1205 onward - it does not concern other Vampire breeds found on alternate worlds, universes or dimensions nor does it concern the Ancient Vampires. History Elders *Simon White (Cyber) *Elisa Hertz (Neo) *Laura Fields (Tainted) *Keith Greys (Feral) *William Young (Aberrant) *Mary Pine (Magi) Clans Cyber The Cyber Clan are known for heavily modifying themselves using technology - a practice that puts them at odds with the Magi and Feral but make them quite friendly with the Aberrant. The Cyber Clan contribute to Vampire Society by creating new technologies by which to further the goals of the Elders and are obsessive tinkerers who continually find new ways to improve their inventions. Neo The Neo Clan are what many would consider "basic" vampires - those that have come closest to mirroring humanity, as a result they are at war with many of the other Clans but are respected by the Magi and considered parent-figures to the Shades, who they protect from the Aberrant and Tainted Clans. Neo vampires can take the form of mist or shadow but are otherwise the most human of the clans and also amongst the most balanced in terms of physical attributes. Tainted The Tainted Clan are vampires who retain their human features but revel in sin and debauchery - to the point they are seen as demons by Neo, Shades and Magi. The Tainted Clan's brutality earns them the respect of the Aberrant and Feral, although the Cyber tend to be neutral many Tainted respect Cyber for their inventive skills - which can provide the Tainted with new and creative torture devices. Tainted can take the form of bats, mist or shadow and have great physical strength for humanlike vampires - though they are not as physically strong as Feral, Aberrant or Cyber vampires. Feral The Feral Clan are vampires that have been formed from animalistic species or from exposure to were-beasts, shunned by Neo and Magi due to their inhumanity they are respected by Aberrants and have an alliance with Tainted. Ferals do not see themselves as regular vampires and instead tend to follow the pack mentality of were-beasts. Aberrant The Aberrant Clan are known for modifying themselves using genetic manipulation and drugs, becoming horribly mutated as a result and often losing their humanity - they get along well with the Feral and Cyber Clans as well as some of the Tainted but are hated by the Neo and Shades. The Aberrant Clan take pride in their inhumanity and see vampires that value humanity as weak and insecure. Magi The Magi Clan are tall, skeletal vampires that although physically weak are the most powerful magic-users in vampire society - the Magi are beloved by the Elders and know it, seeing themselves as the upper-class of vampire society they often try to show themselves as distinguished gentlemen and women. Magi can take any shape they desire and are masters of many types of magic - especially those dealing with death and darkness (such as voodoo and necromancy). Shades The Shades are half-vampires, those who have not fully been "reborn" - as a result they are seen as an underclass by most Clans and treated with contempt: it is seen as the job of the Neo Clan to initiate Shades into vampire society and protect them from the more vicious Clans. Shades are the only Clan that do not have an Elder, which means they lack a leader to defend them - however the Neo Clan's Elder is known to take this role, due to her children's interest in the Shades. Category:Undead Category:Species Category:Little-Red